Moonlight Sonata
by narutaliableach
Summary: Twenty years after Coraline was taken back to France. Mick finally tracks her down and decides to take Beth with him to Europe to get her and the cure back. Only thing is, they can't bring along their kid so Josef gets stuck with baby sitting duty. This is a mini story of the continuation of Moonlight episodes. On hiatus
1. Now I know your name

_Prologue:_

20 years after Mick had the cure. Coraline is still in France with her brother Lance. Beth and Mick were now married and had a daughter. Of course Mick was a vampire now since the cure had worn off within 2 years but in those 2 years Beth convinced Mick they should start a family. They did hence the daughter. Her name was Joshua Rose John. Mick let Beth name their daughter after Josh Lindsey her ex-boyfriend. He felt no jealousy of it, in fact it was the least he could do considering how he tried to save the guy, failed, and Beth was devastated. Their daughter was about 18 now. They were all packing for a trip to Europe. Beth and Mick knew it was so they could find Coraline and save her. Josh didn't. They didn't tell anything to Josh about her father being a vampire, about his past or why they were going. All she knew was she'd be staying with Uncle Josef for the time her parents were away. They covered it up as a second honey moon trip.

Now...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"But Mom I don't want to stay with Uncle Josef. I wanna go to Europe with you and Dad. For God sake's you're visiting four different countries and seeing some of the greatest works of history in the world. Plus I could get hit on by foreign guys with cute accents!" Josh said.

Mick chuckled. Beth shot him a look.

"Look Joshie this is just a little vacation for me and your dad. Mick's been working hard and he wanted to take this trip. Besides you've always enjoyed staying with Josef." Beth said.

"He got boring. All he does is offer me wine and money." Josh said.

"What?!" Beth said.

Mick burst out laughing. "Mick that is not funny."

"You gotta admit it's a little funny." Mick said. He knew his best friend pretty well and his daughter nailed it perfectly.

"Okay so he doesn't offer me wine but he constantly bribes me." Josh said.

"Well I'm sorry honey but you'll just have to deal with him until we get back." Beth said.

As if on cue the door opened. Josef Kostan walked in. He wore a red silk button down shirt, black blazer and dress pants. His sandy brown hair was neatly combed and his brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Ah Mick, great to see you. Beth you're looking lovely as ever. And Joshie how are you?" Josef said each word smoothly rolling off his tongue.

Josh rolled her eyes at Josef and ran up the stairs to get her suitcase.

"What's up with her?" Josef asked.

"She's mad because we're not taking her to Europe with us." Mick said.

"Teenagers. Gotta love their drama. Did you tell the little sport you two might die along the way? Or that you're actually hunting her daddy's ex-wife to save her from some crazy ass vampire brother-in-laws?" Josef said.

"Shh, she might hear you Josef." Beth warned.

"Probably not, I'll bet you she'll come down here with a pair of headphones on and she's listening to Queen very loudly." Josef said.

Sure enough Josh came down with her suitcase with her headphones on.

"That's Journey actually but good guess." Mick said.

Josef rolled his eyes and took the suitcase from Josh and lead her to his car. It was a 1969 Corvette Stingray, red with some black racing stripes. Mick looked at Beth.

"You think she'll be fine?" Beth asked.

"It's Josef what's the worst that could happen?" Mick said.

* * *

Josef sat in the passenger seat as Josh drived. Josef showed her a short cut road so they were going like 70 mph. They made it back to his place in the 15 minutes. He lived in a peaceful estate he had build the year Beth and Mick got married. He figured Mick would be having him play baby sitter all the time so this place was his cover for when Josh was over. It was a grand mansion with three floors of unused rooms. There was a garage filled with old cars and motorcycles of the 1900s and a backyard garden. Josh pulled into the paved driveway and parked the car. She got out and ran up the steps into the house.

"No worries I'll take your bags." Josef said sarcastically and got her suitcase bringing it inside.

He watched Josh spin around with her eyes closed. This started as a tradition since she was a little girl. She'd spin around pointing until she stopped and landed on a door. That'd be the room she was staying in for however long she was there. Her auburn hair swirled around her shoulders. Josef smiled to himself.

"I can't stand here all day you know. You have to pick at some point." Josef said.

Josh stopped and pointed. "There."

"Pick again sweetheart, that's my room." Josef said.

"You didn't mind when I was 6. Besides you're my Uncle so who cares if I'm an adult." Josh took her suitcase from him and brought it into the room.

"Mick you so owe me for this." Josef muttered.

* * *

Beth and Mick were at the L.A. airport waiting in line to board the plane. Beth was reading through a Tour of France pamphlet. Mick was scanning around when he noticed something. Two men in suits and sunglasses much like his own. To block out the sun.

"We're being watched." Mick whispered to Beth. "Just act normal."

"Right." Beth said.

She saw that people were now boarding the plane. "Let's go."

Beth and Mick walked up the gang plank heading into the plane.

In roughly 10 hours they were going to arrive in Paris, France the heart of the country. There they would find Coraline and bring her back along with the cure. And maybe, just maybe Mick could finally be human and finally be happy.

-Now you know my name.


	2. This is so not what I signed up for

**Chapter 2**

Josh was asleep in Josef's bed. He was awake beside her. He slept in his ice box for most of the night but had to sneak back into bed an hour ago. He felt her start to stir. In the past hour he was staring at her in her sleep. She was peaceful looking. Her skin was as pale as Mick's. Josef felt the heat coming from her body. It was the warmest feeling he'd felt in a long time. He stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open. Her gray green eyes stared into his own.

"Have you been stalking me while I slept?" Josh asked smiling at him.

Josef loved that smile of hers. It was so carefree and innocent. He wished it could stay like that forever.

"There's no law against it. Plus you're the one who insisted on sleeping in my bed." Josef said.

"We would've ended up here eventually." Josh said.

"Oh? How do you know that?" Josef questioned.

"Because you're my boyfriend silly." Josh said.

There were the words he was waiting to hear. Since Joshua had turned 16 they had been carrying a secret romance. Josef didn't tell Mick or Beth and neither had Joshie. Mick would've killed him for this. But Josef had told Joshua about everything else. He explained vampirism to her and about Coraline. He even told her about Sarah. But he didn't tell her about why her parents were in France. He knew he shouldn't have but he'd fallen in love with her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I am and I rock at it." Josef said.

"You do." Josh said.

Josh wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her lips passionately. She kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Josef eventually broke the kiss.

"So what would my lovely lady like for breakfast?" Josef asked.

"Surprise me." Josh answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Josef kissed her hair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mick was started to get a little antsy waiting for the plane to land. Beth was used to flying, as an ex journalist she had to fly or drive to many places to get her stories. Mick didn't like the idea of being so close to the sun. At least the plane was the only thing blocking out the sun's rays. He particularly didn't care for the airplane food either not that he could taste it anyways. Beth sat beside him involved in a book she was reading. "The Fault in our Stars" by John Greene. He remembered she picked it up at the airport bookstore. She seemed lost in the story. Maybe it had a better storyline than what was currently happening to them now. He hoped Josh was doing better than he was. At least she wouldn't be racing towards almost certain death.

* * *

Josh ran down the stairs and just as she hit the last step she tripped. Josef caught her in his arms.

"Careful we wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said.

"You waxed the floors on purpose so I would have to fall into your arms." Josh argued.

"So what if I did? Maybe you tripped on purpose just so I could do this." He kissed her again. His lips were soft and tender against hers and he picked her up bridal style carrying her into the kitchen.

He set her down and pulled out a chair for her. There was already a plate of waffles and bacon in front of her with a side of fresh fruit and orange juice. Josef sat across from Josh and had a simple wine glass of blood in front of him. He'd stopped drinking from Freshies since he began dating Joshua. Not only did it freak her out but it made her jealous and Josef did not want to upset her. He was really trying to be a good man for Joshua. Maybe the fear of Mick kicking his sorry ass for screwing up with his daughter helped but maybe it was also the tiny thought in the back of Josef's mind that he was truly ready to settle down and fall in love with the right woman. He sipped his blood watching Josh eat. Who knows, maybe she really did like him back and he had found the perfect girl. But then again when something is good you know it's too good to be true.

* * *

Mick just got off the plane followed by Beth. Mick still felt like something was off. For being on a crowded plane hardly anyone was in the airport. Mick walked with Beth to the baggage claim. Suddenly Mick was jumped from behind by those guys in black they saw previously. Beth picked up the nearest bag and whacked the guy on Mick's back. He rolled off and got up quickly. One glance at his face revealed it all. He had pale skin, white fangs and crazy eyes. It's hard to describe but when a vampire changes his eyes dilate and become whiter. Mick changed too and he began fighting the guy. Beth stood watching unsure of what to do. There wasn't a lot a human could do in vampire vs. vampire battle. After a few more minutes Mick was able to stake the guy with a nearby wooden table leg. Mick turned back to his human features and groaned.

"This is so not what I signed up for."


End file.
